nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Episode: Manhattan's Chicken Flu
Disney Heroes Episode: Manhattan's Chicken Flu Rated: TV-G About the Episode In this Episode, our Heroes deal with the strange Chicken Flu in New York City while creating a cure before Venom can strike, plus Negan makes an apperence for the first Weapon Offering. The Episode Act 1 The Episode begins at Disney Heroes HQ where Act 2 Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (We find Kim Possible, Ann Possible, Monique, Kairi, Sora, Lilo and Nani seeing a news report) (News Reporter): 'This is a scene for many people in line for the new Gluten-Free Chicken Pita wrap from KFC' Nani: 'Wow, they made a new kind we should taste' (News Reporter): 'Tomorrow, KFC is releasing the new recipe, now with 13 Herbs & Spices' (But then the power accidently went out) Kim Possible: 'Oh-no, the power went out' Monique: 'I bet it's Ms. Dupre & Aqua, I should had left her and Team HEAT Avengers in the Mall attack against Venom's Team of Storm Troopers when I had the chance!' Monique Dupre: (She comes in wearing her jacket) 'I was planning to use Solar Energy for the Headquarters, just in case a Disaster occurs' Kim Possible: 'Every month is the same disaster. Bird Flu, Tsunami, even the 'Saviors' is coming here tomorrow afternoon for their first weapon offering.' Lilo: 'There's a Power Generator in the Garage, over 100 Gallons of Water, including Fruit Cans, Eggs & Veggies that we're going to eat' Aqua: 'When the disaster occurs, you'll be thanking me for this' Kim Possible: 'But when's the disaster gonna appear? From now on, I'm not investing another dime on the End-of-the-World' Ann Possible: 'So, you're both ready to get some Chicken for lunch?' Nani: 'Good idea' (Then she, Ann & Lilo left) Sora: 'Well, we collected some of the Weapons I found a few days ago and build some' Aqua: 'Let's hope so, I really want to make sure Negan collects the 1st Weapon Offering' (Ann drives to the KFC spot in Brooklyn) Ann Possible: 'Here we are, let's get some Chicken Snackers. (But then she sees some people walking to the Drive-Thru speaker) Something's up' (Ann, Nani & Lilo walked to the people) Lilo: 'What's going on?' Person: 'They're telling me that they have no chicken' Nani: 'What?' (Female Speaker): 'Welcome to KFC, but we're out of Chicken due to this strange flu outbreak in Brooklyn' Lilo: 'Oh-no, there's a Chicken Flu outbreak has already started' Ann Possible: 'We better warn the Team' (In the Garage, Monique Dupre is putting the finishing touches on the Power Generator) Cale: 'What's that you're building?' Monique Tatopoulos-Dupre: 'I'm building a Power Generator that will power the Headquarters and save lives' Akima: 'At least you're taking this important' Aqua: 'It's for when this area goes through a Blackout' (News Reporter): 'Tonight, the Fried Chicken Flu outbreak has started in New York City by this strange virus, and some experts believe that it will spread to thousands by the end of this Weekend' Nick Tatopoulos: 'It's the Chicken seasoning that got accidently grilled in the fry-oil' Kim Possible: (She, Ann, Nani & Lilo comes in) 'I don't believe it, no chicken' (News Reporter): 'By the end of this Weekend, the Chicken Flu will spread across the 5 areas of New York City and up to 10,000 will be effected' Namine: 'Oh...no!' Sora: 'This must be serious' Nani: 'It's more than serious, it's a Disaster' Violet: 'We're all gonna get the Chicken Flu!' Ann Possible: 'We're not getting the Flu, I made this Notebook for you to study that has Food/Water Rationing, Medicine, Emergency Power, Etc.' (She hands the Team a Emergency Disaster Notebook to the Team) Cale: 'In other words, we should keep quiet on the Supplies and not let any enemy inside of HQ' Namine: 'But what about the others?' Kairi: 'They'll be safe, as long they don't eat the Chicken' Akima: 'But at least we're a Team' Ann Possible: 'Everyone, the U.S President is about to make an report' (U.S President): 'Good afternoon, I want to let you know that New York City is prepared for the Fried Chicken Flu outbreak, but my family is safe in a Top-Secret Bunker with enough Food & Water to last us a few Decades. Just remain indoors, do not leave your homes and most important of all, we're in some tough times ahead. So my Family is gonna be cheering for ya all the way, good bye, and god bless the United States of America' (Then the News Flash ends) Spider-Man: 'We're all gonna get the Flu' Violet: (Sobbing) (The next morning, the Girls have Breakfast with a Saviors member Arat) Ann Possible: 'Elastigirl, who is this?' Elastigirl: 'This is Arat, she's gonna stay with us until the chicken Flu ends' Arat: 'At least you'll need some help...Negan will be here any moment' Kairi: 'Elastigirl, the plan is to hand over half of the Weapons to the Saviors' Nick Fury: (He arrives) 'I came here to stay so this place can have Security, and don't think I came here empty-handed. I bought something to hold the Team through the Chicken Flu' She-Hulk: (She carries the Wendy's Meals) 'I bought Wendy's Menu, minus the Chicken. We got Singles, Doubles & Triples Hamburger w/Cheese & Mayo including Bacon Cheeseburger, Fries, Frosty & Salads.' Kairi: 'But this is not part of the plan' Spider-Man: 'All we get to eat is Honey Nut Cheerios & Canned Fruits. So once again, you plan bites' (News Reporter): 'Now I don't want to cause any panic, but we have projected of how many people will catch the Chicken Flu. Manhattan will have nearly 1,000 while Brooklyn might push up to 500, the Bronx might grow to 150 and Queens will set the People catching the Flu to nearly 250' Violet: 'That's a delicious amount of Chicken' She-Hulk: 'It can't be more bad' Negan: (He knocks on the Door) 'Little Pig, little pig, let me in' Kairi: 'He's here, guys' Nani: 'Now remember, everyone. I want you on your best Behavior, and no quick movements' (The door opens as Negan, Simon, Regina and 10 Saviors Members come in) Negan: 'So, Ann Possible...it's nice to meet you and the others is this...HQ Skyscraper that you're living in' Ann Possible: 'We keep things in tip-top shape' Tony Stark: (He shows them the Laser Gun) 'We built this Laser Gun to take out any enemy by firing at them' Arat: (She checks it) 'It looks advanced, but I'll take it' (Then she fires at a Bull's Eye Target in the center) Namine: 'Hoe do your know if someone has Chicken Flu?' (Riku starts to have a fever) Kairi: 'Well...it starts with a person who gets a fever, then a sweat on a forehead and finally dizziness' Namine: (Gasp!) 'Riku! He's got the Chicken Flu!' Kairi: 'I'll get Sora' (She rushes to the others) (5 minutes later, Ann is wearing her protection suit and walks to Riku who is resting in the bed) Ann Possible: 'Riku, I need to know how you got the Chicken Flu?' Riku: (Sighs) 'I ate the Chicken Bites...and I thought it was Buffalo Bites' Arat: (She pulls out a small back of cooked Chicken Bites) 'Could you tell me why you gave Chicken Bites to Riku?' Nick Fury: 'I thought it was Cheese Fries, but instead I ordered him the Chicken Bites' (Last Lines of the Episode) Gallery Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Marvel Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Teamwork Category:Friendship Category:Fiction Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation